Feelings Come From Your Heart, Not Your Brain
by JimmyxCindy976J
Summary: When Jimmy realizes that he can't use his big brain to figure out his feelings for Cindy, he comes up with an invention to read how his heart truly feels about her. Takes place two days after Lady Sings the News. Jimmy/Cindy. UPDATE: This is officially a two-part story. Part Two is up!
1. Part One

**Feelings Come From Your Heart, Not Your Brain**

_**[Taking place two days after **_**Lady Sings The News.]**

**Jimmy's POV**

_It's been two whole days since I made the spontaneous decision to kiss my female rival in a dark alley and I can't put together the right words on how I feel about her. Sure, she's smart and she smells nice and she distracts me sometimes, but I'm starting to feel a whole new feeling toward the blonde-haired girl; a feeling much more different than what I've felt toward my long-time crush, Betty Quinlin. _

_Is it a bad thing that I no longer can feel an attraction to the girl I thought I was in love throughout my entire school year? Is it weird for me to start debating how I feel toward my rival, my enemy, my competition? I always thought we would _hate _each other for the rest of our lives, competing against who is truly the smartest, more intellectual being in this small town. Yet, something has changed between us. Some sort of invisible force, a force that I cannot battle with any longer, has come between us and has put a halt on our competitive behavior. Well, for the most part._

_I've been through more with the blonde-headed _demon _than I ever thought I would. She's been there through most of my chaotic adventures, has fought by my side against some of my most dangerous enemies, and she's helped me in more ways than I can describe. And still, I can't help but to feel strange about the choice I made to _kiss _her sweet lips. _

"Jimmy, open up!" The words of my hyperactive friend and the loud pounding on the opposite side of my bedroom door shot me back into reality as I opened my eyes to stare at the space mobile hanging over my head. Thinking about my feelings has always exhausted me, considering I'm much more of a logical thinker. I like to contemplate over facts and evidence, not over feelings and emotions. "Come on Jimmy, I bought the new Ultra Lord video game and you got to check it out!"

I let out a large sigh, and slowly lifted my head from my pillow. I glanced over at Goddard who was laying at the edge of my bed. I got up, walked over to the door, and unlocked it. Almost instantly, my bedroom door swung open and my two best friends barged right in. _So much for trying to take the alone time to get my head straight._

"It has all sorts of new features and I read on the Ultra Lord fan site that the graphics are amazing!" Sheen shouted, as if I were a mile away.

"The video game would be much better if there were some llamas in it," Carl added.

"Would not!"

"Would so!"

"Guys, can you please not fight about this in my room? I could honestly care less about whether or not llamas should be added into the video game." I moped back over to my bed and threw myself onto its surface, staring back at the mobile.

"Geez, what crawled up your pants and laid grumpy eggs up your butt?" Sheen asked as he took a seat at my desk.

"Ugh, I'm sorry guys." I said. "My head is just a little twisted up right now, that's all."

"I know what you mean, dude." Sheen answered back. "There's no way I'm going to pass tomorrow's English exam. Miss. Fowl might as well fail me now."

"No it's not about the test tomorrow. I'm more than enough prepared for it." I turned over to look at my two friends.

"Then what's the matter?" Carl asked genuinely.

"Oh, oh I know!" Sheen exclaimed before I had the chance to explain myself. "It's because of _Cindy_ isn't it?"

"_Is not!_" I lied. I shot up, grabbed my pillow, and threw it at Sheen, which nearly knocked him out of my desk chair.

"Ha, I knew that's why you've been locked in your room the past two days!" Sheen shouted. "It's because of that _kiss_! Jimmy's got a girlfriend!"

I could feel my cheeks warming up and I clenched my fists. This is why I never wanted to figure out my feelings toward her, because of the ridicule I knew I'd face from my peers.

"Sheen, stop teasing Jimmy!" Carl exclaimed. "I think it's nice that those two won't be fighting anymore."

"Well, I don't know about that," I added.

"Why not?" Sheen asked.

"Just because I may have kissed her doesn't mean she isn't my rival anymore. And it doesn't mean anything has changed between us. I'm still the boy genius and she's still the girl who thinks she's smarter than me." I explained.

"That's just crazy." Sheen responded.

"Yeah, I agree with Sheen." Carl added. "Have you talked to Cindy about it? I'm sure she has a different idea of what is going on."

"Why would you say that?" I asked. Sheen and Carl glanced at each other, as if they were trying to communicate with their eyes. "Somebody better say something."

"Sheen, tell him." Carl said.

"Tell me what?" I asked.

"Libby told Sheen yesterday that Cindy was really happy about the kiss and that she thinks this might finally mean that you guys are, you know, official." Carl explained before Sheen could say anything.

"_Official_? I kissed her and then walked her home. I'm still trying to figure out if I hate her or not." I said. "Oh, this isn't good."

"Well, if you think you hate her, then why did you kiss her?" Carl asked.

"I… I don't know. That's what I was trying to figure out before you guys came over and started going on about Ultra Lord and llamas." I got off my bed and started pacing back and forth. "I mean, it's not like I want to _date_ her or anything, but I just felt this overwhelming force in me and I just… kissed her. Jumping Jupiter, this is going to end in one of two ways. She's going to end up being my girlfriend or she's going to end up beating me to a pulp."

"Dude, just date her already and get it over with." Sheen said, focusing more on the video game in his hands and not looking over at me. "Everybody knows it was bound to happen."

"Maybe you should just talk to her, Jim." Carl suggested. "Maybe that'll help you figure out how you're feeling."

"Ugh, I'm a scientist, Carl. I don't feel _feelings_. Everything that's implanted in my brain is pure scientific facts."

"But Jimmy, feelings aren't in your brain. They're in your heart." Carl responded.

I stopped pacing and thought about it for a minute. He's right! I've been trying to figure out my feelings by laying out facts but the truth of the matter is that I can't use science or physical evidence to put together the right words of how I feel. The feelings were in my _heart_ and I just thought of the perfect way to get those words out.

"Carl, that's it! You're a genius!" I shouted.

"I am?" Carl asked, with a confusing expression on his face.

"Come on guys, we're heading to the lab!" I ran out my bedroom door, with Carl and Sheen following right behind me.

* * *

I ran through my backyard to get to the clubhouse. I was only a few feet away from the small building when I heard Cindy's voice. I stopped dead in my tracks.

"Hey guys, what're doing?" She asked. I sighed and turned around to see the green-eyed beauty and her best friend walking right toward us, both of them were beaming and seemed to be in a decent mood.

"Oh, nothing. We're just heading to lab so Jimmy can figure out how he feels about-" I interrupted Sheen's explanation to the two girls by covering his mouth up with my hand.

"Nothing!" I shouted. "We're not doing anything! We're just going to hang out in the lab!"

"Well, then why don't you invite us in?" Libby asked. "Hey, I know! Why don't we all take the hover car to the beach and do something fun for once? All you boys do is hang out in that stupid lab all the time."

"That sounds like fun!" Carl exclaimed.

"Yeah! I'm in!" Sheen shouted.

"What about you, Neutron?" Cindy asked as she walked closer to me. I glanced over at my best friends who were nodding at me as if they were waiting for me to give everybody permission to take upon this adventure. I sighed in defeat. As much as I'd really love to hang out with my friends, and even the girls, I _really_ needed to work on this new invention I thought of.

"I guess it'd be okay for us to hang out at the beach for a little bit." I instantly heard cheers coming from my peers and they were rushing right over to the clubhouse to get to my hover car. "Guys, we need to get our swim suits and stuff before we go!"

"Already way ahead of you, Neutron!" Cindy exclaimed, as she turned around to show me the bag that I hadn't noticed she was carrying on her shoulder.

"We already packed a bag, just in case we were able to convince you to take us to the beach." Libby explained. "Now let's go!"

* * *

As soon as my hover car hit the sand, Carl, Sheen, and Libby hopped right out and started running toward the water. I was left with the girl who made me feel so confused every time I would just think about her.

"Let's go, Neutron," Cindy demanded, as if she waiting for me to get out of the hover car in order for her to leave as well.

"I'll be there in a little while. I have some things I have to figure out first." I pulled out a notepad and pencil, and started writing out the details to my newest, and probably most helpful invention yet.

"What are you doing?" Cindy asked. "Why can't you just have fun with us like a normal kid for one?"

"Cindy, you don't understand. I _need_ to get working on this invention. I had no intention of going to the beach."

"Then why did you take us? You could have just been stubborn like you always are, and said no."

"I don't know, I just wanted to make you happy." I instantly realized what I said and tried to fix my error. "I mean, I just wanted to make you _guys_ happy! Not you! I mean-"

"Forget it, Neutron! You've been acting so weird since the other night. Newsflash Nerdtron, _you_ kissed me! So _you_ have no reason to be acting weird toward me!" Cindy crossed her arms and looked away, a scowl forming on her face. It was as if she knew exactly why I was acting the way I was.

I felt really awkward now that she brought up the kiss. We haven't talked about it. In fact, I haven't even seen her since that night. She hasn't tried to call me, I haven't tried to call her. I almost started to think she forgot that it happened until Carl told me what she's been saying to Libby. Maybe Carl was right, maybe I _should _talk to her.

"I-I'm not acting weird!" I defended. "…Am I?"

"Weirder than normal, and that's saying something," she replied. She looked over at me and uncrossed her arms. "Are we even going to talk about it or are we just going to pretend it never happened?"

Shoot! There was no turning back from this conversation now. "What is there to talk about?"

"Ugh, about the other night, moron! Am I your girlfriend now, or not?" She bluntly asked, placing her hands on her hips. I could tell by the look on her face is wasn't what she intended to say, yet you can also tell she didn't regret saying it, either.

"_Girlfriend_? No, of course not!" She was _not_ happy about that response.

"Bye, Nerdtron," she replied as she grabbed her bag and climbed out of the hover car.

"No, Cindy! Wait!" I shouted after her. I climbed out and started to follow her. "I didn't mean it like _that_!"

She spun around and crept up to me, poking me in the chest with her index finger. "Then what exactly did you mean by it? How many times are we going to play this game, Neutron, because there are plenty of other guys I can pursue if you don't want to date me!"

I moved her index finger away from my chest and backed up a bit so she wasn't so close to my face. "That's what I've been trying to figure out, Vortex! I'm trying to figure out how I feel about… _this_. About you and I, you know, being more than friends. That's why I needed to work on my new invention."

"How is one of your stupid inventions going to figure all that out for you, by reading your own mind?" She placed her hands back on her hips, waiting for an answer.

"No, by reading my _heart_," I replied. She looked a little thrown back by that answer.

"What?" She asked, with a puzzled look on her face.

"Ugh, you remember that invention a while back that could take your every thought and change it to music?" I asked.

"And then you started tinkering with it so you could hear what I was thinking, and made us switch bodies? Yeah, how could I forget _that_?" I replied.

"Well, Carl pointed out that _feelings_ aren't stored in your brain, their felt by your heart; which he was right. So I figured if I could make a device similar to the one that could read your thoughts, but make it read my emotions from my heart, I could figure out once and for all the right words on how I really feel about… _you_."

"_Really_?" I literally witnessed her melt right where she stood. "You're going through all the trouble to create an emotion-reading invention, just so you can come up with the words on how you feel about… _me_?"

"Pretty much," I replied.

"That's got to be the _sweetest_ thing I've ever heard, Jimmy! But… why don't you just talk to me about the kiss? I could have helped you," she said.

"I know, and that was what Carl said. He said you told Libby you were happy that I kissed you. Is that true?" I asked.

Cindy's cheeks grew red and I heard her grumble something along the lines of, "_I'm going to kill her_."

"Look, Cindy," I started, as I grabbed and held her soft hand. "I'm starting to realize that maybe, just _maybe_, I don't hate you as much as I've portrayed throughout the years."

"Oh, yeah?"

"Yeah, but I need time to figure it out. I'm sorry if you felt that my kiss misled you in any way."

Cindy grew a disappointed look on her face and stared at the ground. She tried to pull her hand away, but I gripped tighter.

"But it doesn't mean that I _don't_ like you." She lifted her face up a bit when I said that. "There's just… there's something my _feelings_ are trying to tell me about you, and I really need to figure out what it is before we pursue this any further. I hope you understand."

Cindy smiled a little, and looked up at me. "I do understand, Jimmy. Thanks for at least being honest with me."

She threw her arms around my neck and pulled me into tight hug. I smiled and wrapped my arms around her little waist. After a few seconds, she pulled away and gave me a tiny kiss on the cheek. "Now let's go have some fun!" She exclaimed and then ran off to meet up with the rest of our friends.

I smiled as I watched her run off, and then I followed right behind her. I guess my invention could wait an extra day.

* * *

It took me a few days to create the invention. It was a small, handheld device with a screen, microphone, and speaker. I really wanted to test it out alone, but everybody wanted to be there to try it out. Carl, Sheen, Cindy, and Libby sat on the couch in my lab and awaited the introduction of the newest invention.

"Behold, the Neutron Heart Reader! It has the ability to read how your heart truly feels about anyone or anything," I introduced the device to my four friends.

"Oooh! Do you think it can tell me how my heart feels about Ultra Lord?" Sheen exclaimed, trying to take the invention out of my hands.

"Freakishly obsessed, Sheen," Libby said. "It's going to tell you you're freakishly obsessed." Both of the girls giggled, giving each other a small high five.

"I'm not obsessed with Ultra Lord!" Sheen defended. "I'm just _in love_! You wouldn't understand!"

"Will it tell me how I truly feel about llamas or about Jimmy's mom?" Carl asked. We all gave him a shocked and horrified look. "I mean, uh-"

"Oh, who cares!" Libby exclaimed. "I want to know what my heart says about my _funk_!" Libby grabbed the invention from me and held it to her chest. "So, how does it work?"

"You simply talk into the microphone and ask your heart how you feel about a certain thing or person. It'll ding and an answer will pop up on the screen," I explained. I walked over to Libby to be closer to the device. "Neutron Heart Reader, what does Libby's heart say about her funk?"

The device started to shake a little and some smoke came out of it. Libby threw it on the ground. "Jimmy, your invention is defective!" Libby shouted as she choked a little from the smoke. "It could have suffocated me!"

"Nice going, Nerdtron! Yet another invention of yours that's just a complete dud," Cindy said. "Come on, Libby. Let's go to the Candy Bar and get some sundaes."

"Oh, oh I want a sundae!" Sheen shouted as he started to follow the girls out of the lab.

"Me too!" Carl exclaimed. "What about you, Jimmy?"

"Nah, I'll just stay here and work on this invention some more. You guys go ahead, I'll be there in a little bit."

"Suit yourself," Carl said and they all exited the lab.

"Ugh, why aren't you working?" I asked the device as I picked up off the ground. I grabbed a screwdriver and started tinkering with it a little bit. After a little tinkering, I heard a small ding come from the speaker. I looked at the screen, which read, _Libby's Funk is Funkalicious_.

"It works!" I shouted. I put the device on my chest. "Neutron Heart Reader, how do I feel about Goddard?"

Ding. _Man's Best Friend_

"Yes! I can't believe it works!" I exclaimed. "Okay, Neutron Heart Reader, now is the most important question yet. How do I feel about Cin-"

I was interrupted by my mom's face that appeared on my computer screen. "Jimmy, I made cookies! Come on out of your clubhouse and have a snack!"

"But mom, I just got my new Neutron Heart Reader to work!" I explained.

"You can play with your invention later. You've been in your lab all day. It's time for a break, dear." The screen then went blanked.

I sighed and put laid my device on my chair. As I started walking out of my lab, I couldn't help but to feel as if I were never going to get my answer if I didn't ask now. "Ugh, I need to know!"

I ran back to my chair, picked up my invention, and held it to my chest. "Neutron Heart Reader, how do I _really_ feel about Cindy Vortex?"

I didn't hear any sort of ding, and the only thing the screen would say was '_Scanning_…'

"Oh, maybe Cindy was right. Maybe this is invention _is_ a dud," I mumbled to myself.

I threw it back on the chair and started to leave the lab. Once I got to my door, I heard a small ping from behind me. I perked my head up and ran back to my chair where the invention laid. I picked it up and I couldn't believe what it had said. It gave me every answer I needed to know in just two short words. I knew what I needed to do. I couldn't waste any more time.

I pulled out my phone from my pocket and called my mom. "Mom, I need to go to the Candy Bar. It's really important that I talk to Cindy right now."

"Well, alright. As long as you're getting out of that lab for a while," my mother said on the other line.

"Thanks, mom."

I hung up my phone and then called Cindy. "Hey Cindy, are you still at the Candy Bar?"

"Yeah, your friends are trying to see who can eat a whole sundae the fastest without using any utensils or their hands. It's quite disgusting." Cindy said.

"Okay, well just hang tight, I'll be there soon. We need to talk about that kiss from last week."

"_Really_?!" I could hear the excitement in her voice. "I mean, uh, okay Neutron! I'll see you soon!"

I smiled as I hung up the phone. This was it; the conversation that should have happened between us a long time ago. I looked back at the screen and I couldn't help but to smile from ear to ear at the response I received from this simple invention. I can easily say it was the best invention I had ever came up with.

Those two words were exactly what I needed to see to understand exactly how I felt about my blonde-haired neighbor. It's as if those two little words put _everything_ into perspective for me. It feels so much easier to admit everything I should have admitted already just by knowing exactly how my heart _really _feels about her.

She's smart, she's _pretty_, she's always keeping me on my toes. She's strong-willed, she's competitive, she's incredibly insane. She's exactly what my invention says.

_She's Perfect_.

* * *

**Hi everybody! I hope you all enjoyed my very first Jimmy/Cindy one-shot! I had so much fun writing this and I plan on writing more! Jimmy/Cindy was my very first favorite TV shipping! I remember watching this show back when I was a kid, just wishing those two would stop their bickering and start dating lol I just wish they made more Jimmy Neutron episodes! It would have been great to see more of their relationship. **

**Any who, please review and tell me what you think about this story! **

**~JimmyxCindy976J :)**


	2. Part Two

**Author's Note: **After receiving several requests, and after quite a bit of thinking, I have decided to make this a second part and show Cindy's Point of View in the story. Plus, it does feel a bit incomplete without seeing Cindy's reaction and how this all pans out. I hope you all enjoy!

* * *

**Feelings Come From Your Heart, Not Your Brain**

**Part Two**

**Cindy's POV**

"Okay, Neutron! I'll see you soon!" I hung up my phone and I felt like jumping around like a giddy little kid. Neutron, my once sworn enemy, is about to ask me to be his _girlfriend_ after all this time! I know, I know. It sounds strange and completely insane, but Neutron and I have some sort of weird _bond_; a bond that only two _geniuses_ could share.

I glanced over at the two boys, who were still competing to finish their sundaes with no hands or utensils. _Gross_. "Um, I'll be right back, guys."

"Where are you going?" Libby asked. I looked over at my best friend, who was eating her ice cream like a civilized human being.

"I just, uh, need to use the restroom," I replied. I quickly scooted out of the booth and ran over to the restroom. Knowing Neutron, he'll probably take his hover car here, which means it won't be long until he arrives. I have _got_ to look presentable. I went over to the mirror and started putting on some eye shadow until I heard the restroom door swing open behind me.

"Girl, what on earth are you getting on dolled up for?" I heard my best friend ask. I put my eye shadow brush down and turned around quickly.

"_Nothing_!"

"Cindy, you're getting dolled up for _something_," Libby said.

"Ugh, fine! If you must know, a very interesting boy is about to be here and I must make myself presentable so I can become his wife someday."

"You mean _Jimmy_?"

"No, not _Jimmy_!" I shouted. Libby crossed her arms and raised her eyebrow. I sighed. "Okay, yes Jimmy."

"Ha, I knew it! You two _geniuses_ are a little match-made in heaven!"

"_Libby_!" I muttered.

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry. But really, girl, did you even hear yourself a moment ago? Get a grip. You need to make yourself become his _wife_ someday? Cindy, you're eleven. You don't need to worry about no marriage."

"Yeah, I guess I got a little crazy there," I admitted.

"And make _yourself_ presentable? Girl, he should making _himself_ presentable for _you_!"

"Oh my god, Libby, you're _right_! Why am I trying to get all dolled up to impress _Nerdtron_? He should be the one trying to impress _me_!"

"Exactly. Now you get your butt out there and you make that boy _worship_ you!" Libby demanded. Just after she said that, I heard a familiar voice outside the restroom. Libby and I peeked out the door and saw Neutron standing by the table, chatting away with Carl and Sheen. He was holding a single rose in his right hand.

"Aww, _Libby_! He brought me a flower!"

"That's so sweet! Go out there and talk to him, now," Libby demanded. I took a deep breath and walked over to the table.

"Uh, hey Neutron," I greeted a little nervously. I don't care what anybody says, I still feel a little nervous being around someone I, you know, don't hate so much.

"Hey, Cindy. Uh, here I got this for you," Jimmy handed me the rose and he rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "I wasn't sure what kind of flower you liked, so I figured I couldn't go wrong with a rose, heh."

It was so cute watching get nervous over _me_. It's much better than him getting all googly-eyed over that stupid _Betty Quinlin_ girl. I sniffed the flower and smiled. "Thank, Neutron."

"Oooh, Jimmy's got a _girlfriend_!" Sheen shouted.

"Sheen, knock it off!" Carl yelled.

"Uh, do you want to go take a walk, Cindy? You know, so we can talk in _private_?" He glared over at his friend while asking the last question.

"Sure, Neutron. Let's get out of here."

* * *

Jimmy and I took a walk to the park. We walked in silence almost the entire way here. Once we sat down on a bench, I knew I had to break the silence.

"So, are we going to talk about the kiss or what?" I bluntly asked. Jimmy's face grew redder than his shirt and he started to stutter.

"Uh, yeah, I mean-"

"Look, Neutron. You said you wanted to talk about the kiss and how you felt about me!"

"I do! I just… I just don't know what to say," he said as he nervously rubbed his arm.

"Do you like me?" I asked.

"Uh-"

"Because I like you," I admitted, my face feeling warm.

"You… you do?"

"Yes, Neutron! Why do you think I'm making such a big deal about this? You know, for a genius, you're pretty dumb when it comes to girls."

"I- I thought you hated me."

"I _did_," I said. "But then I started to realize how cool of a person you were when we were stranded on that deserted island. What, did you think that I went back to hating you once we got back home?"

"I just thought that was supposed to happen, you know, for appearances," he said.

"I'm sick of appearances, Jimmy."

"You said my name, again." A large smile grew on his face. I guess he likes it better when I acknowledge him by his first name; who knew.

"Look, if anything is ever going to grow between us, we have _got_ to stop caring about what other people think. All it's going to do is drive us to hate each other again."

"I hate to admit it, Cindy, but you're right. And I think we should feel comfortable to tell each other how we feel, instead of hiding it behind rude and snarky comments toward each other," he said.

"Fair enough, you go first," I challenged him.

"What? Why me? You go first!" His face became very red again.

"Jimmy!"

"Ugh, _fine_. Cindy, I think… I think you are very, you know," he choked.

"No, Jimmy, I actually _don't_ know," I teased. Libby was right; making him become presentable toward me was much better. This is going to be more fun than I thought. "Tell me."

"Well, first off, you're smart."

"I already knew that, Neutron. Go on," I demanded.

"Okay, and you're, you know… _pretty_." If his face got any more red, it might possible explode. I tried not to laugh at his nervousness. In all honesty, it was pretty cute.

"Oh, I am? How pretty?" _Hey, if he's coming out with compliments, I'm going to eat them up!_

"_Cindy_! This is hard enough as it is!"

"Well, I just want to know!"

"Fine, you're _very_ pretty."

"Prettier than Betty Quinlin?"

"Okay, that's it! I'm done." Jimmy got up from the park bench and started to walk away.

"Wait, Neutron! Okay I'm done, I'll stop," I called out. He stopped walking away and turned around.

"Cindy, I don't tell anybody how I feel, let alone you. I'm trying my best to open up to you, but if you're going to take advantage of it, then this is done. We'll just go back to hating each other. Is that what you want?"

I sat there and just stared at him. Jimmy doesn't stand up for himself very much but when he does, I know he's being serious. Maybe I was taking it too far.

"Okay, Neutron. I will stop. Just come back here and talk to me."

He sighed, walked back over to the bench and took a seat right next to me. "It's your turn, Vortex."

"_What_? But you barely told me anything!"

"Well maybe if you weren't making such a big joke out of this, I would have told you what my heart reader said about you."

"Your heart reader? I thought that thing didn't work," I said.

"Well I was tinkering with it for a while, and I finally got it to work."

"Well, what did it say about me?" I asked. I tried to contain my excitement, but it accidently escaped with my question. Luckily he was so nervous, he couldn't tell.

"Well, it sort of said that you were kind of… _perfect_."

"I'm _perfect_? You really feel that way?" Now I was the one with the face as read as a tomato. Neutron really thought that I was perfect? After all the years of humiliation, competitions, teasing, and battling with each other, he really thought that I was _perfect_? I almost felt like I should apologize for everything mean I've ever said or done to him.

"I mean, that's what my heart reader said, and it's over ninety-seven point eight percent accurate, so I guess," he replied.

"Jimmy, that is the _sweetest_ thing anybody has ever said to me! Okay, you're allowed to be my boyfriend now."

"_Allowed_? I didn't even ask for you to be my girlfriend!"

"Well, what is it going to be, Neutron? Like I asked the other day at the beach, am I your girlfriend or not?" I'm not going to lie, I was starting to get real ticked off. First, he compliments me with the nicest compliment anybody has ever said to me, and now he doesn't want to be my boyfriend? This kid has issues!

"Cindy, this is crazy! We're only eleven! I just figured out that I really do have feelings for you that don't contain anything hateful or mean. Why do you want to jump so quickly into being boyfriend and girlfriend?"

"Neutron, _you_ said you wanted to talk to me! _You_ pursued me about this and _you_ were the one to kiss me. If you don't want to be my boyfriend, then just spit it out with what you want from me because I'm starting to get real ticked off with all this back and forth stuff!"

"I just want us to take things slow, that's all," he replied.

"Oh, so you _do_ want to be my boyfriend!"

"Ugh, it's like talking in circles with you! Yes, Cindy, I _do_ want to be your boyfriend, but I'm also eleven years old and so are you."

"So what do you think we should about this, Neutron?" I asked.

"Why don't we try going on a few dates, you know, like picnics and going to the movies and stuff. Does that sound good?"

"Well," I paused for a moment. "That does sound kind of nice. Okay, Neutron, you can take me on some dates."

"Because I needed _your_ permission," he replied sarcastically. I chuckled a bit. "Hey, wait a minute. You never told me how _you_ felt about _me_!"

"Oh, can we just skip that part of our discussion? I already admitted that I like you," I said, but to no avail. He shook his head and smiled.

"I'm waiting," he said. I'm starting to regret this whole 'tell each other our feelings' thing.

"_Fine_! I think you're a nice guy; you're even nice to me when I'm mean to you sometimes. And you're sort of… _cute_, in a weird, dorky way. And your big know-it-all brain is kind of attractive sometimes. Do I need to go on?" I asked, hoping he'll give me mercy and just let me leave it there.

"Nah, I think I heard all I wanted to hear," he said with a big smile on his face. "Thanks, Cindy."

"For what?" I asked.

"For not hating me, anymore."

* * *

Today was an incredibly slow day at school. All I wanted to do was flaunt Neutron around like he was a new, expensive purse that everybody should be jealous over. Even though we weren't officially boyfriend and girlfriend, I wanted to make sure that every girl in the school knew he was off limits, especially Betty Quinlin.

"Okay, class. It's time for lunch, bawwwk," Ms. Fowl announced. Everybody got out of their seats and headed out the door.

"Hey Neutron, wait up!" I called out to him in the hallway. He was already at his locker with Carl and Sheen.

"You guys go ahead to lunch, I'll meet you guys there," he told his friends, who just shrugged and headed toward the cafeteria. "Hey Cindy," he greeted me.

"So, are you going to walk me to lunch?" I asked. _Hey, he doesn't need to be my boyfriend to walk me to the cafeteria! After all, it's only courteous. _

"Oh, uh, sure Cindy. I can walk with you to lunch," he replied. I grabbed his hand but he almost immediately let go. "What are you doing?"

"Well I was _trying_ to hold your hand! But if you're just going to reject me, then I don't want to hold your hand anymore!" I stormed off, leaving Neutron to call out for me.

_Who the heck does he think he is to reject my hand? I thought we were finally going to stop letting appearances at school stop us from being affectionate toward each other. If he's just going to fall to peer pressure that quickly, than maybe I shouldn't even pursue this any longer._ Just as I was about to enter the cafeteria, I felt someone grab my arm. I turned around and saw Neutron standing there with an apologetic look on his face.

"Cindy, wait. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings or anything."

"Neutron, I'm so over this already. You can't even hold my hand in school and walk me to lunch. I know we aren't official or anything, but I don't think I'm asking for too much. It's not like we've never held hands before!"

"I know, it's just all new for me to hold your hand in _school_."

"I thought we were done with caring what other people think," I said, placing my hands on my hips.

"We are, we are! Gas planets, I'm sorry, Cindy. This isn't going how I pictured it. Let's start this over." He held his hand out. "Cindy, may I walk you to lunch?"

I couldn't help but giggle at his nerdy gesture to making me feel better. I grabbed his hand and smiled. "Of course, Neutron. You may walk me to lunch."

"Oh, and Cindy?"

"Yes, Neutron?"

"I like it better when you call me Jimmy."

"Okay, I'll call you Jimmy if you walk me to lunch every day," I bargained.

"You have yourself a deal," he replied as he gripped a little tighter to my hand. He took a deep breath. "So, are you ready to expose our unofficial _thing_ to the rest of the school?"

"Oh I'm more than ready," I lied. I wouldn't let him know after the big deal I just made, but I was sort of nervous about this. I guess it's better to get this out of the way now so when we do become official, it would be less of a shock.

We opened the double doors to the cafeteria, entering the large area while holding each other's hand. We immediately caught the attention of our best friends, who just sat there in awe as we were walking closer to our lunch table. Some of the other kids, like Brittany and Nick, seemed very confused but were pleasant about what they saw.

"Alright, Neutron! Congrats on the girlfriend!" Nick called out, holding up his can of Purple Flurp.

"Uh, thanks, Nick. But she's not-" Jimmy started, but I pulled him away before he could finish his sentence.

"Just leave it alone, Jimmy. They don't need to know anything," I said.

"Jimmy and Cindy, Jimmy and Cindy," we heard somebody teased behind us. I turned around and saw Butch. I scowled and he immediately stopped. He must have remembered the punch in the gut I gave him last week.

When we finally reached our lunch table, I looked over at Jimmy, whose face was completely red.

"Are you seriously that embarrassed by holding my hand?" I asked.

"No, of course not. I'm just embarrassed anybody said anything," he replied as he sat down. I sat right next to him.

"Oh, don't worry Jimmy," Libby said as she pointed over to Sheen and Carl. "I'm sure one of these two imbeciles will embarrass themselves by the end of the day, and everybody will have forgotten this ever happened."

"Yeah, and we don't mind that Cindy is your girlfriend," Carl said. Jimmy looked like he was about to correct him, but decided against it. "We're just happy you guys are finally happy."

"See, Jimmy? Not everything revolves around you and your ego. Nobody will give a hoot about any of this by tomorrow," I said, stealing one of Carl's french fries off his tray.

"Yeah, I guess it was kind of stupid to care what these guys think," Jimmy said. "I'm just happy everybody knows now and we can-"

"Hey guys," I heard from behind us. And there she was, Miss. Betty Quinlin standing at the end of our lunch table. "I just wanted to say congratulations. I always knew you two had great chemistry." She waved and walked away.

I watched her walk away, and then turned over to Jimmy. He just shrugged his shoulders and sat there. He didn't chase after her, he didn't explain to her how I wasn't his girlfriend, he didn't even try to stop her from walking away.

"Wow, Jimmy. You didn't even chase after her," I pointed out.

"Why would I chase after her?" He asked as he grabbed my hand. "That wouldn't be an appropriate thing to do, considering we're, you know…"

"An official thing?" I asked with a small chuckle.

"Yeah, something like that," Jimmy answer.

"I'll take that as a 'yes' to my previous question," I said.

"What question?"

"When I asked if I was prettier than little-miss-perfect."

"Oh my god, Vortex! Everything always goes back to appearances with you!"

"Hey, I asked a simple question before and you didn't answer it! I'm just going to assume that I am."

"Guys, cut it out!" Libby shouted. We immediately become silent. "I feel like Carl, Sheen, and I are going to have to do _a lot_ of monitoring with your guys' ridiculous fighting, and I just don't have the energy for that. So, you two need to figure out how to get along. _Now_!"

"Sorry," I muttered.

"Me too," Jimmy muttered back.

"Good. Now, anybody up for some cheese fries?" Libby asked.

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_After a few weeks of going on several dates, Jimmy officially asked me to be his girlfriend in the cutest way ever tonight. I was over in Jimmy's backyard; we laid out under the stars as we were finding and showing each other constellations in the sky, just the two of us. It was absolutely perfect until Jimmy's mom called out to him, telling him to be in the house in ten minutes. So, we started packing up the stuff we had out until out of nowhere, he __kissed__ me! That was the first time he kissed me since the one night in the alley! He then handed me a small black box. When I opened it, I saw the pearl he gave me on the deserted island and it was on a small chain. He made the pearl into a bracelet! As he took the bracelet out of the box and put it on my wrist for me, he asked if I would be his girlfriend!_

_My knees felt like pudding and I thought I was going to faint. I was so excited, I forgot to give him an answer and ran home to call Libby. Halfway to dialing Libby's number, I realized I never gave Jimmy an answer, so I had to call him first to tell him I would be his girlfriend. After weeks of small dates to the movies, Candy Bar, and laying under the stars in his backyard, he finally gained the trust and courage to ask me to be his girlfriend. _

_The big-headed enemy of mine who I once despised is now my boyfriend. It sounds crazy, I know. But in a weird way, I feel lucky that he's the one to be my first boyfriend. I don't care what Libby told me that one day at the Candy Bar; Jimmy doesn't need to impress me because I'm already impressed by him. _

_He's truly a sweet and kind person, with a heart almost as big as his ego. He's the kind of person that would do anything for anybody, even if he messes up along the way. He's a genius, he's cute, and he's a total gentleman. _

_I don't even need a stupid heart reader to tell me how I feel about Jimmy, because I already know that __he's incredible__._


End file.
